No hope
by teagan7996
Summary: My life was fine wasn't perfect but fine, until one day I stepped out of the small apartment at the wrong time… I never expected anything like this to happen to me but it did and I couldn't stop it.
1. Chapter 1

My life was fine wasn't perfect but fine, until one day I stepped out of the small apartment at the wrong time… I never expected anything like this to happen to me but it did and I couldn't stop it.

I was doing fine in my one bedroom apartment with one couch and one chair. Just sitting there reading my book titled "Thirteen Reasons Why", I put it down letting the emotions of the book sink into my soul. I decided to take a break from the book and I went outside, to the warm summer day in JumpCity. I walk out side expecting rude people to bump into me but the street was deserted. I stood in the middle of the street to see my worst nightmare.

I saw a tall man dressed in black with a mask half black, half brown. He started to dart toward me so I ran, sprinted to be exact. I made the stupid decision to run down a dead-end alley I hid behind a very stinky trashcan then he spotted he was seconds from touching my dark brown hair, then five people showed up. One was green, one was half-robot, another had red hair, and the other was very pale.

The man grabbed my neck dragged me up and brought to the middle of the street and said, "You have no business here."

A boy wearing a mask showed his face and said, "Kidnapping is against the law, we have a right to be here, to stop you, Slade."

I had no clue what was going on why those five people were there. I was just standing there with Slade yanking on my hair and holding my neck.

It was only a matter of minutes before his minions came and then I was handed over to them. Slade was there to fight off the people. Then I was dragged off, once I knew I was out of sight I attacked them. It was only martial arts so I couldn't have harmed them that badly and yet they were unconscious.

Slade was close enough to me that he was able to throw sleeping gas at me. I didn't realize this until I was on the ground. Then, I woke up inside a car.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the car were the masked boy and the half-robot. They still thought I was asleep so I just listened.

"Is she still asleep?" the half-robot said

"Yeah, Cyborg." said the masked boy.

"Ok good I just don't want her to wake up because then there would be trouble."

I decided I should get out of the car before something bad happened. I quietly unrolled the window and I almost easily slipped out but I was noticed by the masked boy.

"Cyborg, She trying to escape!" the masked boy said.

"Get Her Robin!" Cyborg said.

I used my telekinesis powers to knock down a light post so then they were distracted.

I slipped out the window, and I started running. A shape shifter chased after as a cheetah then I flew up in the air.

That's when I realized more trouble was ahead, two people flying came up and they were trying to hit me with there powers. So I fought back with my powers, my vines came swinging at them tying them up so I had a free get away. So I thought I was hit with a laser I think from the car and I went soaring down towards the street. I was not unconscious so again I listened to them.

"This girl is more trouble than we thought." Robin said.

"Well we now know why Slade wanted her." the pale girl said.

"That's true Raven, she may be his next apprentice." said the green boy.

"Beastboy's right and we don't want that to happen." said the red-haired girl.

"Good point Starfire. Let's just take her home so she can get some rest, after this day she needs it." Robin said.

Again I woke up in a strange place in a weird room that reminded me of a hospital.

There was beeping and a whole bunch of wires on me. I didn't see any cameras so I took the wires off. The beeping stopped so I turned invisible. They ran into the room and they saw that I was gone.

"Where did she go?" said Beastboy.

"She's still here." Raven said.

"Where is she then?"

Before I could blink I was pushed against the wall forcing me to lose my concentration.

Then I was strapped to a lie detector.


End file.
